


Nordic Family Night

by shirokage218



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Gen, I mean that's the whole story, Nordics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokage218/pseuds/shirokage218
Summary: There's a monthly 'family night', and the theme happens to be Hamlet. This little ficlet is... pretty much the end result, as I would imagine it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Nordic Family Night

“Congratulations. That was the most uninspired rendition of ‘Hamlet’ I have ever had the honor to listen to.” Norway’s cool voice had an amused undertone, even if he seemed rather uninterested, fiddling with his fingernails and slightly tapping with his foot.

“Hm.” was Sweden’s only reply to that. Honestly, it wasn’t as though he had chosen to do this. He’d rather be in his workshop and assembling a new doghouse for Hanatamago.

Then again, it was 'Nordic family night’ - and Finland and Denmark had been the ones to choose the activity this month. Finland had had the idea of making a little impromptu theater rendition, and Denmark had - of course - chosen Hamlet as the play. Just his luck.

Speaking of which… “You’re a big, big meanie!” Denmark managed to make it clear he was pouting, even as he sat in a corner with his back to the rest of them. He had not changed his position since about ten seconds after Sweden had started on his part.

Finland, meanwhile, had been furiously working on the script with a red pen ever since he had arrived at Denmark’s house and Denmark had given everyone the texts. “Don’t worry, Tanska! The next try will be much better after my little changes, I’m absolutely sure of it! I’m almost done!”

“ _Changes?!_ ” Denmark might as well have teleported to Finland’s side and was ripping the papers out of his hands, hurriedly looking at what the Finn had done to his favorite play.

“What- what _is_ this?” he cried in despair. “How many people are you trying to kill off here? Don’t you think there’s already enough blood flowing in this?!”

“There is never enough blood, Tanska.” responded the Finn calmly, after a little sigh and a bit of exaggerated eye-rolling. “Now hand over the papers, please, I told you I wasn’t done yet.”

That was the beginning of a wild chase through the room, which made Iceland groan and start to lightly bang his head on the wall next to him. He had low key been craving to do so ever since he had been informed of the plans for tonight, but had so far been successful in avoiding to do so.

“Stop that. It won’t do your head any good, little brother.” came the far too amused voice of Norway next to him. “If anything, you should take some photos and use them as blackmail for the next time you’re low on licorice.”

Iceland sent him a very unconvinced look that turned into slight despair as he saw Sweden apparently doing exactly that.

And yet, to the sounds of angry cursing from Finland, desperate screaming from Denmark, almost silent snickering from Norway and Sweden’s pencil apparently creating a new furniture idea on the back of his script, Iceland couldn’t imagine a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally started with just the first sentence coming to my head out of nowhere. Wrote it several months ago, but only posted it on Tumblr once... I just to decided to publish it here as well; and who knows, maybe someone will get a laugh out of it. ;)


End file.
